D's Journal/Locations
The following is a list of D's Journal entries for Locations in Bravely Default. Caldis Region ;Caldis Region: The continent of Caldis and its surrounding waters are on the northern edge of the Sea of Corsairs in Luxendarc's northern hemisphere. ;Continent of Caldis: Surrounded by the North Caldis Sea, Etersen Sea, and the Sea of Corsairs, this small continent is almost completely covered in a mountainous region known as the Norende Heights, but on the east coast, there is a narrow flatland area with a thriving city. Blessed with a mild climate and warm ocean currents, this land has four beautiful seasons and bountiful fishing and forestry. Kingdom of Caldisla ;Kingdom of Caldisla: The kingdom's capital is located on the south part of the continent where the Caldis River empties into the Sea of Corsairs. It has been long been blessed with many thriving fishing ports, and in recent years, it has become an important stop on booming sea trade routes. ;Town of Caldisla: The town that has grown around the royal castle over the years has joined with the thriving port town. Together they form the capital of the Kingdom of Caldisla. ;Caldisla Palace The palace was once a strong hilltop fortress until a Caldislan king unified the kingdom nine generations ago. Through a peaceful medieval period in which the kingdom was protected by the sea in all directions, most of it evolved into a bustling merchant town, leaving only the palace and a small barracks where the fortress once stood. ;Inn Located in the town of Caldisla at the bottom of a major street, this inn is a favorite of traveling for its fair prices and courteous service. The royal family even recognizes it as a "Blue Tile", a designation given only to the finest establishments in town. The seasonal seafood cuisine prepared by the inn's proprietor is superb. Norende Village ;Norende Village: This small settlement is situated on the Norende Heights that stretch across the continent of Caldis. Its people are primarily involved in forestry as well as animal husbandry that makes use of the expansive mountaintop plains across the region. The narrow byway that runs alongside Norende Ravine at the upper reaches of the Caldis River is little used, even by the locals, for it is dim and dangerous even by day. ;Great Chasm: This gaping void opened up in the Norende Region, swallowing Tiz's entire village during a massive earthquake that shook all of Caldisla. ;Canyon Road: A narrow byway created long ago along Norende Ravine at the upper reaches of the Caldis River. It is the sole route to the site of Norende Village now that the main road to the north has been cutoff by the Great Chasm. ;Norende Battlewastes: The final battle between dark and light took place 1,800 years ago here on the Norende Heights deep within the mountains. The Orthodoxy's forces led by Sage Yulyana clashed so fiercely with Lord DeRosso's forces of dark that the very peaks of the mountains were obliterated before an angel descended from the heavens to intervene. Ruins of Centro Keep ;Ruins of Centro Keep: These ruins are located along the main road stretching north for the Caldislan castle were once considered a vital strategic point between the northern and southern regions, but they were abandoned after being rendered obsolete by the unification of the kingdom. ;Eternia's Forward Encampment: Mere months after the Knights of the Eternian Sky landed in northern Caldisla, grounded forces led by the black mage Ominas Crowe occupied Centro Keep, using it as a forward encampment from which to strike the town of Caldisla. With the bridge over the Caldis River taken out in the Eternian attack, little has been done to repel the invasion. ;Black Mage Keep: Black Mage Ominas Crowe, the fiend who set fires in the town of Caldisla, has transformed the Ruins of Centro Keep into an Eternian encampment. Lontano Villa ;Lontano Villa: Situated on the northern end of the continent of Caldis and famous for its scenic views, this villa is used for receiving foreign dignitaries and escaping the summer heat. It was once a stronghold of the forces opposing the Caldislan royal family, and many fierce battles were waged around Centro Keep, along the main road. ;Eternian Encampment: The first site occupied by the Sky Knights. What started as an airship dock has grown into a sprawling camp for the invasion of Caldisla. Lake to the Southwest ;Lake to the Southwest: A lake to the southwest of the Caldislan castle that no one has bothered to name. Sky Knight airships use it when coming to the town. Harena Region ;Harena Region: This hot desert region, which includes Ancheim and the Temple of Wind, lies in the waters southeast of Caldisla in Luxendarc's southern hemisphere. ;The Seas, Sands, and Winds of Harena: The burning sun beats down on the expansive sands in the day, but temperatures plunge at night. Only the constant winds from the south and the waters of the Flo-Cheim Inner Sea have allowed civilization to survive in this harsh environment. In recent years, those winds have fueled Ancheim's industrialization. ;Desertification: According to Lord DeRosso, the Harena region was once temperate and lush with vegetation, but a great battle he waged against Sage Yulyana 1,800 years ago commenced the region's decline into a desert waste, which in turn led to the fall of the Harena Dynasty. The name Harena is all that remains. Ancheim, the Land of Sand and Time ;Ancheim, the Land of Sand and Time: Located in the heart of the Harena Desert, this mechanical city clings desperately to the gap between cliffs running east to west, but it is completely open to the south to capture every breath of wind. Gears and machines of industry are constantly in motion all around the city. ;The Weary City: It was once said that the wind was Ancheim's life and blood, but now that the air has gone still, the great windmills have ground to a halt. Without the power to even draw water from the wells, its people must work around the clock to turn the great turbines manually. ;The Vibrant City: Returning to Ancheim after awakening the Wind Crystal, we found that the wind blows across the desert city once more. Its great windmills turn swiftly, powered by the southern winds, and across the city, the gears have sprung back to life. In hushed tones, the prime minister noted that joy and vitality have returned to the people. ;Royal Palace: The palace of Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII, King of Ancheim, is housed in an exceptionally tall tower on the east side of the city. A great clock dial, the symbol of this land, is carved in the wall behind his throne. Immense gears and mechanisms befitting a king who promoted Ancheim's industrialization can be seen here and there. But looking around, it's not easy to tell what all this machinery actually does. ;Merchantry Building: This mechanical tower in the east of the city was erected in a prime location second only to the Royal Palace. Inside is an open, soaring space all the way up to the ceiling, and underneath, strange, gigantic gears church endlessly. It is brilliantly lit, despite the fact that all power is supplied by human labor now that the wind has stopped. Temple of Wind ;Temple of Wind: This slender, spiral-shaped tower stands alone south of Ancheim, at the edge of the Harena Desert. ;House of Lore: A hushed silence pervaded the temple. The walls and pillars of the living quarters, sanctum and reliquary crumbled, and many acolytes were swallowed by the darkness. ;Altar of the Crystal: In the innermost depths of the temple, a cavernous space opened up before us, and there, floating high in the air, was a great crystal of immense proportions. ;The Awakening: Arrayed in her vestal garb, Agnès chanted the ritual prayer to awaken the Wind Crystal, which had been swallowed up in darkness. The crystal has now regained its radiance and is protected by a magic barrier. Harena Desert ;Oasis: We've been told of an oasis where the water is free. After traveling west from Ancheim, we eventually found it amid the scorching sands. ;Den of Thieves Venturing deeper into the Harena Ruins in pursuit of the thieves, we found their lair piled high with plunder, no doubt stolen at the oasis. Miasma Woods ;Miasma Woods: These miasma-choked woods, the sole overland route to Florem, are less noxious now that wind has started blowing once more. Yulyana Region ;Yulyana Region: This large peninsula east of the Flor-Cheim Inner Sea and northeast of Ancheim is distinguished by its forest and lake. ;Forest and Lake: A small lake lies amid vast woodlands. At its northern edge is a dock along with a lonely old house that looks like it was built into the hollow of a great tree. ;Route to Florem: Florem can be reached from Yulyana Woods via a canyon that cuts through Mount Fragmentum. The people of Florem say the old sage uses this route to come to trade. ;The Land Grant: This land was granted to Yulyana upon his victory against Lord DeRosso and his shadowy forces while the sage was still High Inquisitor of the Crystal Orthodoxy. It has ever since been known as Yulyana Woods. After he left the Orthodoxy and retired to its verdant depths, no outside power or authority reaches these woods. ;Yulyana Woods Needleworks: The sage's home and workshop, built into a tree hollow by the lake. It has space to lodge visitors, and is filled with the sage's creations. ;The Uprising: Before Braev the Templar launched his surprise attack on the Orthodoxy's head temple fifteen years ago, he mustered his forces here in this land. His wife remained here with young Edea, praying for the templar's safe return. ;Vestment Cave: The sage has asked us to fetch rainbow thread from the depths of this mossy cave. It can be reached by proceeding clockwise around the lake from his home. Florem Region ;Florem Region: Blessed with plentiful grasslands, forests, water, and flower, this region lies east of Caldisla and north of Harena. It is also home of the Temple of Water. ;Nature's Bounty: The flower gardens have drawn people and animals alike to the region, and the great forests and pure flowing waters sustain their lives. The people give thanks to the Water Crystal for the blessings of nature, making Florem a longtime center of Crystalism. ;Flower Gardens and Forests: To the south of the temple where the Water Crystal is enshrined. The clear waters cleansed by the temple empty into the Flor-Cheim Inner Sea. Great flower gardens are located to the west, and to the east stretches a vast forest. The ages-old worship of the spirits of these lands still continues, in harmony with Crystalism. Florem, Land of Radiant Flowers ;Florem, Land of Radiant Flowers: The ancient traditions of this land dictate that men may not permanently reside within its borders, and it is said that the "radiant flowers" mentioned in its name also refers to its women. Its capital city is built atop the bountiful water of the Flor River. ;Pleasure Quarter: The bright, colorful area is an unexpected sight, as Florem is though to be an impoverished yet honorable land blessed more by nature's bounty than material wealth. It is far different from what Agnès remembers when she visited as a child. ;River-top City: The lower area where the commoners once lived has been transformed into a shopping district, and the monuments venerating nature and the crystal have been torn down to make way for a flashy stage and colorful, opulent buildings. It seems the city has undergone a major multi-year transformation into the pleasure district it is today. ;The Decline of Crystalism: Though Florem was once said to be the land most firmly rooted in Crystalism in all of Luxendarc, there are few indications left. The water vestal has gone into hiding and the Crystalist faithful cower in fear. Even the Matriarch who governs this land has been driven to the fringes of the city and can do nothing but watch the worsening changes. Temple of Water ;Temple of Water: Although it seems completely undamaged, unlike the sad state of the Temple of Wind, an eerie stillness and unsettling silence pervade its empty halls. ;The Awakening: Arrayed in her vestal garb, Agnès chanted the ritual prayer to awaken the Water Crystal, which had been swallowed up in darkness. The crystal has now regained its radiance. Mount Fragmentum ;Mount Fragmentum: This great mountain on the eastern edge of Florem was rent asunder over a thousand years ago, opening up a pass to Yulyana Woods. ;The Rending of Mount Fragmentum: The rift that tore the mountain asunder and opened up a pass between Florem and Yulyana Woods was the result of the fierce battle Lord DeRosso and Sage Yulyana waged against one another 1,800 years ago. Witherwood ;Witherwood: This forest of dead, withered trees lies north of Florem's expansive eastern forest. A hidden hamlet lies just beyond its northern fringe. Twisted Treetop ;Twisted Treetop: Mighty trees, ringed by their dead, withered brethren, can be found amid Florem's expansive eastern forest. At the treetop, there is a skeleton of a giant snake along with an unbearably putrid stench in the air. Florem Gardens ;Florem Gardens: In western Florem, seasonal flowers bloom in profusion, as if each one were vying to outdo the other. The gardens can be reached by heading west from the Temple of Water, crossing the bridge, and then immediately heading north along the river. Twilight Ruins ;Twilight Ruins: Located on the western edge of Florem far to the west of the Temple of Water, these ruins are believed to predate Florem's founding. Its deepest reaches are a training ground for the adherents of Crystalism. Eisen Region ;Eisen Region: This area encompasses Eisenberg, mired in the throes of civil war, and the waters of the Sea of Corsairs, upon which Grandship floats. Sea of Corsairs ;Sea of Corsairs: The waters upon which Grandship floats form Luxendarc's largest sea. It takes its name from the great pirate nation that flourished here in the Golden Age of Piracy. The Sinking State, Grandship ;The Sinking State, Grandship: Floating in the middle of the Sea of Corsairs, this floating nation-state was founded by a legendary pirate according to some, but others claim it existed long before recorded history. It is said that it has been unable to move from its present location for hundreds of years. ;Neutrality: Grandship serves as a crucial supply port for any and all ships sailing the Sea of Corsairs. It has no military, and remains completely neutral in world affairs. ;Grandship Takes Flight: As written in the ancient texts, feeding orichalcum to the engine room furnace caused Grandship to rise, or rather, soar into the sky. It can sail far higher than the Eschalot—high enough to surmount the Eternian Highlands. With its people evacuated, Grandship now presents us with the perfect opportunity. ;Lights and Wreckage: That flash of light Tiz saw when the Great Chasm opened... And the eddy of light that enveloped us when we plunged into the Holy Pillar... What was it about the light from them both? And then there was that wreckage and mechanical fragments scattered about the Great Chasm... We were all thinking the same thing, and for the same reason, we all wanted to banish the thought. Eisenberg Region ;Eisenberg: The desolate land of Eisenberg, battered by brutal civil war and the mightiest volcanoes in Luxendarc, takes its name from the ancient term for "iron mountain." Town of Hartschild ;Hartschild: The town is now the Shieldbearer stronghold, but before the civil war, it was a flourishing city. The eruption of Mount Karka swallowed the south road to the Temple of Fire, and boiling lava creeps toward the outskirts of town. Eisen Bridge ;Eisen Bridge: This bridge spanning the great rift at the center of Eisenberg is the front line in the devastating civil war. The Swordbearers seek to swiftly end the war by bringing large weaponry across, while the Shieldbearers have dug in to prevent this. Mythril Mines ;Mythril Mine: Producing primarily mythril ore, this mine at the foot of Mount Karka was captured by the Swordbearers a few years back. It is said that young boys are being captured and forced to work at the mine. ;Temple Passage: After returning through the passage that leads to the Temple of Fire from the deepest depths of the mythril mine, we found that every last vein of mythril was gone, presumably due to the effects of the Fire Crystal. Grapp Keep ;Grapp Keep: A Swordbearer fort built upon the battlefield where deadly poison weapon "toxic mist" was used four years ago. But it was not erected for military purposes. Rather, the facility's purpose is to prevent the toxin's spread and to conduct research on how to neutralize it. Temple of Fire ;Temple of Fire: Unlike the other temples, this one shows disturbing signs of having been attacked and sacked by human hands. ;The Awakening: We have awakened the Fire Crystal, which had been swallowed up in darkness. It has now regained its radiance. Starkfort ;Lair of the Swordbearers: Starkfort, a fort in northern Eisenberg, once stationed 100,000 Shieldbearer soldiers. It has been the base of operations for the Swordbearers since their sudden uprising four years ago. House by the Sea ;House by the Sea: Datz and Zatz used this abandoned house when trying to recruit help from Grandship. People and supplies are ferried in from ships anchored in the bay. Eternia Region ;Eternia Region: Located north of Eisenberg, northwest of Caldisla, and west of Florem, this region consists entirely of a large land mass with the highest elevations anywhere in Luxendarc. The steep encircling mountains make passage to and from the outside world quite difficult. Known as the Land of Immortality since ancient times, it is a realm shrouded in mystery. City of Eternia ;City of Eternia: White magic cables connect to the city's medical facilities, and through them flow the healing waves that have made it possible to banish death by sickness. Gravemark Village ;Gravemark Village: Countless grave markers line the earth here in this abandoned village along the east passage. Edea's parents were born here, but it was wiped out after the Orthodoxy forsook it during the Great Plague. Eternian Central Command ;Eternian Central Command: The headquarters of the Eternian Forces is accessible through three passages from the city of Eternia. It was formerly the head temple of the Orthodoxy, the religion's most sacred place, until the templar stormed it fifteen years ago. ;The Last Bastion: Eternian Central Command stands guard over Everlast Tower, once known as the Temple of Earth. In addition to the leadership of the Eternian Forces, Central Command also houses the chambers of the Council of Six, the highest governing body of Eternia. Everlast Tower ;Everlast Tower: Once known as the Temple of Earth, it houses the Earth Crystal. Seized by the templar fifteen years ago, it was fitted with cables by the researchers who came with him. ;White Magic Cables: Duchy researchers have attached a variety of cables and equipment to the Earth Crystal to extract its power. This healing energy is transmitted through the cables to the city of Eternia, where it is used to heal people suffering from sickness and disease. ;The Grand Ritual: Performed fifteen years ago by top clergy of the Orthodoxy along with the earth vestal, this ritual taxed the crystal to its limit. By the time the templar stormed the Temple of Earth, the crystal had already begun to spiral out of control. In a last ditch effort to channel the dangerously powerful energy away from the temple, the templar ordered white magic cables be attached to the crystal. And so it is said the crystal's energy began to be used for healing purposes. Vampire Castle ;Vampire Castle: Looming along the west passage, this castle is feared as the haunt of a powerful vampire. Kustra Archipelago ;Dimension's Hasp: The dungeon in which Sage Yulyana sealed away the forbidden weapons and armor he took from the Orthodoxy. Dark Aurora ;Dark Aurora This malefic aurora-like light suddenly appeared over the Great Chasm, and Airy flew off into its odious glow after revealing her true nature. Category:D's Journal in Bravely Default